You belong with me
by Hyuga09
Summary: typical song fic, hope you like


You belong with me

a Naru Hina song fic I wrote back in 2009.

This fic is going to be a bit different, Naruto and Hinata are best friends, and have been since child hood.

I don't own the song, or the Characters, However I do own my imagination!

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cause she doesnt get your humor like I do**_

"Sakura-chan I said I was sorry, I-What? Of course I mean it! What can I do to make you believe me? I already took you out three times this week, just trying to make up for what I did!"

Naruto was pacing around his living room in obvious distress.

"Sakura, it was meant to be funny, you know a joke?"

Hinata sat watching her best friend as he held the phone away from his ear grimancing in pain. Her long indigo hair pulled away from her face,Hinata could plainly hear Sakura on the other line, and felt bad for Naruto.

After Naruto and Sakura became a couple, Hinata was heart broken. However, in those ten years before when they were six years old they had become fast friends, and being Narutto's best friend Hinata supported him in every aspect of his life, including his dating Sakura.

From being around Naruto so often Hinata had picked up some of his humor

and found what Naruto did absolutely hilarious . He had made a shadow clone and henged it to look like Jirayia wearing only a spedo and had it laying across Tsunade's desk in a "sexy" pose. The joke was ment for Tsunade and shizune, but sakura came into the room to drop off some papers for the Hokage, which lead up to the current predicament.

Looking at the clock, Hinata was shocked at how late it had become. After catching Naruto's attention and mouthing 'I'm sorry' and pointing to the clock, Naruto nodded in understanding. Slowly Hinata walked back to the Hyuga home.

_**I'm in the room it's a typical tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

Hinata lay on her bed flipping through the Cd's Naruto had given her when they were younger, listening to ocean avenue by yellow card. She flipped through: Simple plan, Linkin park, Goo-goo dolls, Third eye blind, Greenday,Creed, Pink, Bonjovi, and the most recent one, 30 seconds to mars.

'I'll bet Sakura hates this kind of music.' Hinata thought bitterly of the pink haired girl. 'Naruto was the one who introduced me to this kind of music anyways. Father's classical selections were killing me, but this kind of music makes me feel so alive.' Hinata sighed, "She doesnt even know him like I do."

Flashback

Hinata's walking to towards market, as she passed Naruto's she seen Sakura burst out through the door holding a bulky trash bag and a stuffed fox toy, bringing them out towards the trash, with a whining Naruto at her heels protesting.

"Sakura-chan, those are my favorite posters, cd's and stuff, you can't just throw my stuff out!"

Ignoring him the whole time as Sakura reached the barrel she threw the stuff in, slamming the lid shut with a sharp snap.

"Naruto get over it! It's time to grow up!" she snarled, fox plushie still in hand. Naruto winced at her words.

"And this?" Sakura yelled holding the fox by the head shaking it. "Think of this as your childhood." she growled ripping it in two.

"It's officially OVER!" she snapped throwing the toy on the ground.

Hinata's heart broke for Naruto and his fox toy as it's stuffing guts spilled on the ground.'How can she be so heartless to him?'

Glancing over and seeing Hinata, Sakura smirked as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss.

"Naruto-kun," she simpered "Just think of tonight as the beginning of a new life with the girl you love. Come on, let's go get dinner, but not at Ichirakus, that place is disgusting."

Sakura dragged him down the road, clinging to his arm the whole time, knowing Hinata was watching.

Hinata walked over to and picked up the tattered remains of Naruto's fox.

'This is the one thing Naruto has left from his parents, everybody knows that!' forgetting the market, Hinata grabbed the discarded bag of Naruto's favorite belongings and carried them home, praying that the fox was fixable. 'Does she even know he's an orphan? or a jinchuriki?' Hinata thought, cradeling the bag as if it were treasure... because to somebody precious to her, it was

End Flashback

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t- shirts**_

_**she's cheer captain(of the sasuke club) and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreamin about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Now that sasuke had returned, Sakura like many other girls had started dressing a little more risque to gain his attention. Never having liked Sasuke,Hinata just avoided the mob when ever possible.

Being on vacation Hinata wore her jean capris and a simple tshirt out in the village, along with her skater sneakers. Hinata passed Sakura who was in a super short mini skirt. with a low cut top and high heels.

Hinata was heading towards the game fields to watch Naruto and the gang play some basket ball, a game he had learned in his travels and taught his friends how to play.

As Hinata neared the courts she seen a mob of girls fawning over Sasuke. Naruto's team was doing quite well, but when ever they scored the Sasuke fan girls, Sakura included would boo his team, and even go as far as too throw things at them.

Hinata on the other hand clapped and cheered "Nice shot Naruto!" despite the glares she was recieving.

Once the game had ended, Naruto's tean winning by five points, he ran over to Sakura, giving her a big hug, as she simply stood there stiff as a board. pushing Naruto away she snapped, "Get away from me, I hate you!"

Hinata walked home alone and sighed. "When's he going to realize how much i've been there for him...were best friends after all."

_**If you could see that i'm the one who understands you**_

_**been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**you, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Those were Hinata's thoughts as she walked home alone after the game.

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how we ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**_

_**'Hey isn't this easy?'**_

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street both in old jeans, tshirts and sneakers, talking about recent missions, and adventures they've had. While Naruto talked, Hinata couldn't help but think of how it should be she and Naruto together, not he and Sakura. As they walked through the park, they sat down, laughing at Naruto's antics from a previous mission they had shared.

'To think, just a few years ago, I couldn't even speak to Naruto with out fainting, this is just so easy...'

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

Naruto's foxy grin had always filled Hinata's heart with joy, his smile lead her out of the darkest times in her life, and cured her fears. His smile brightened the world in Hinata's eyes, when he smiled, she knew things would be ok. But now, she was not so sure. Hinata had'nt seen Naruto smile since before the trashing of his favorite belongings, and it hurt. Now his smile was a fake, a mask hiding pain and hurt. Naruto and Hinata continued their walk.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked fully knowing the lie that was about to be sent her way.

Naruto, hands behind his head was off in thought.

"Huh? oh, I'm sorry Hinata." he said sheepishly "Um, yeah i'm just fine, why?"

Hinata sighed "I know when you're lying to me Naruto, I know you better than to believe you're 'just fine'" She said ari quoting the last two words.

Naruto grinned his painfilled smile. "You're right, you know me too well."

The walked and talked like they usally did, before he had gotten so miserable.

'What are you doing with a girl like her Naruto? she's no good for you, she just hurts you...

_**She wears high heels, Iwear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're loo,ing for has been here the whole time**_

Sakura the Sasuke loving cheerleader strutted past Hinata in her heels, another box of shoes in her hand. "Sasuke won't be able to resist me in these."she said, not noticing Hinata.

'Naruto when will you realize that I'M the one who truely loves you, I'M what you're looking for.' Hinata thought sadly, tears in her eyes.

_**If you could see that i'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

"You know what Naruto, I'm DONE! I'm so sick of you!" Sakura screamed at the boy.

"What did _I _do? I've changed my whole life over for you! I've let you take me from my friends, destroy my things, WHAT HAVEN'T I DONE FOR YOU!"

"You never brought back Sasuke when we were younger! You could never be as good as him at anything you do! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I was just bored! I LOVE Sasuke!"

Hinata stood outside the back door to Naruto's apartment. She was intending to talk to him about some things she heard about Sakura. But was shocked into a stunned silence by their screaming rants to each other.

'Oh, Naruto, how could you not notice? Were you really that blinded by love? She never deserved you, but do I?'

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

_**And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me**_

Hinata lay in her room later that night, thinking on all she heard, and what's happened since. Naruto, not knowing she had been there that evening, snuck into her room in the middle of the night, pouring out his soul to her as she patiently listened, bringinh up fun times when it seemed he was on the verge of tears. Hinata put in one of Her favorite Cd's Naruto had given her, one they both liked, to cheer him up.

They talked about the future, Naruto dominating the topic about how he's going to become the Hokage.

"You know what Naruto, I absolutely believe you can become the Hokage. O have faith in you." Hinata said smiling. 'Oh, I almost forgot!' she thought, walking over to her sewing case, pulling out the good as new stuffed fox.

"Naruto, could you cover your eyes for a moment?" Hinata asked

"Umm, ok?" Naruto obliged covering his eyes with his arm. Hinata grabbed his bag of favorite things annd walked over to him, hiding the fox behind her.

"Ok, open them!" Obediantly Naruto opened his eyes. His face glowed in recognition.

"My stuff! Hinata how did you find it?"

"I didn't have to, I seen it happen, so I grabbed it from the trash before the rain could ruin anything."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily

"'Naruto, two more things, close your eyes again"

Again the boy obeyed. Hinata leaned forward, clutching the fox toy to her chest, hesitating.

"Um, Hinata-chan, what-" Before he finished his sentence Hinata pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Naruto opened his eyes to a blushing Hinata. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto, I love you, I've always loved you, ever since the academy, i've just been too shy to tell you, but now I have something to prove how much I care, and here he is." Hinata said handing Naruto the nestly sewn fox. He was in shock.

"You did this for me?"

_**can't you see that i'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

Both kneew the other inside and out. Both had been each other's secret rock, they belonged together and they knew it.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Naruto wondered how long he had kept Hinata in the back of his heart. How had he not known just how much she loved him, especially since her actions screamed it? 'Do I even deserve her love?' Naruto thought.

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**you belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

"Naruto, you belong with me." Hinata said pulling him into another kiss. Her kiss erased any doubts in his mind. Naruto took Hinata's hand and kissed her back. It was the first of many to come, it was the start of a love that lasted a life time.

**Well, every writer caves into writing a songfic atleast once, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
